


Night-fright

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [40]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tris, please just let me in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-fright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “Tris, please just let me in.”

            “Why, Briar?” Tris frowned at him from her bed. “Why not go ask Daja or Sandry?”

            “They sleep all _neat_ -like.”

            Here eyebrows drew together in a frown, more evident for her lack of spectacles. “Are you saying I _don’t_ sleep neatly?”

            “In a good way. Like you’re a real person and not someone from the stars.” Briar stared at her, eyes wide and still with the hint of panic they had held upon entrance. “ _Please_ let me spend the night here?”

            Tris flicked her blanket over and rolled. She sighed. “Kick me and I’m pushing you out of the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
